Strawberries and cream
by thewaytoheavan
Summary: A sad tale of Draco Malfoy and how he copes with the death of his loved one. Based on the song 'chasing cars' by snow patrol. Enjoy!


This is dedicated to the song 'chasing cars' by snow patrol and for the red snow-cone I had the other day (the source of inspiration for this fanfic)

Draco looked at her. She was lying face down in the snow, the same snow that was rapidly turning red around her. Her soft golden-brown hair flowed down her back, though it strangely lacked its usual 'frizzyness'. Her black robes were torn at the shoulder, threadbare and filthy, revealing the deep bloody wound that was causing her so much pain.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything _

_On our own _

_We don't need anything_

_Or anyone _

Draco felt his knees give way. He fell onto the freezing and hard ground, the snow's iciness seeping into his torn jeans. He blinked hard. He crouched next to her, her lovely hair facing him. For the last time he buried his bloody and cold hands deep into the roots of her hair. He fell down beside her, wishing time would rewind.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and_

_Just forget the world? _

Gently he turned her face towards him. It was still perfect, the long curling eyelashes were frozen from the cold, the rosy cheeks still held their hue, the freckles stood out more then ever on her nose in contrast to her snow white skin. The lips that were still as red as the blood that was flowing around them, they were still as full as they always were. But the beautiful hazel eyes were hidden beneath her hair, eyelids and blood.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said to much_

_There're not enough_

He remembered the tinkling laughter from their tickling fight, the smell of her perfume; strawberries and cream, the sound of his name when she called it in the middle of the night when they were alone, the faked 'hatred' between them for years, the insults, the cries, the talk, the jokes, the stories her sense of humor and the kisses that felt like they could last forever. The feeling of her when she was curled up in his lap by the warmth of the fire in their common room…

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world?_

The jealous looks from the weasel, the confused looks from scar-head (aka 'the chosen one') and the happy looks from the she-weasel. The looks that she gave him when he said 'I love you'. The funny looks she would always laugh at. But most of all, look when she saw the dozens of death eaters surrounding her… the plain look of pain, defeat and death.

_Forget what were told _

_Before we get to old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

He would never forget the cries of happiness when she saw him walk into the room, the angry cries when Potter and Weasel-bee left her for good, the cried of grief when her parent were murdered, the surprised and delighted cry when realizing that she was carrying the next Malfoy heir….

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace _

_To remind me_

_To find my own _

Draco felt the tears start to pour down his face. For the fist time in his life he let them, for he was always taught not to cry. Here lay the love of his life, laying dead on the ground… he was lost without her.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Forget what we're told  
before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

He heard footsteps behind him. He slowly sat up, brushing the hair from his lovers face. An angry voice was disrupting his peaceful mourning. He suddenly remembered where he was, what situation he was in. He reached for his wand and pointed it at the intruder. A sudden though flashed through his brain. '_What's the point of this? Why fight without her when I can't live without her?'  
_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
_

He stood up. There stood his father, dressed in his death eater uniform. He could see no mercy in the grey eyes that were so like his own. He spoke in a voice muffed from the mask he was wearing 'Come now Draco. The filth is dead. I always knew you were better without her. Come now to your master, your true master Voldemort… not Scar-head Potter.' Draco stared at his father for what seemed like the first time. All he could see was pure malice and evil, no regrets to what he had just done… done to his only son's fiancée…

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

He faced his father. 'I will never forgive you! You have betrayed me forever.' He shouted 'I will never come to your side. I will never grovel to Voldemort like you! Your filth, your hopeless-' He was cut off by his fathers inhuman scream. 'You can never betray your family Draco; it's your destiny to follow in my footsteps. You have betrayed your destiny! I never should have allowed you to love a mudblood. She is the only thing that is lower then you! There is only one way to deal with it.' He shouted something, but all Draco could remember was a green light.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He could almost smell he familiar smell of strawberries and cream…


End file.
